Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 100116284 discloses a nail guiding device and comprises a guide plate, an assistance member, a resilient member and a contact member. The guide plate has a first face and a second face, wherein the first face faces the nail track. The guide plate has a positioning slot and the first face has a guide slot with which the strike plate or nails are moved along. The assistance member is located corresponding to the positioning slot of the guide plate and has a contact end and a push end. The contact end protrudes beyond the first face. The resilient member is mounted to the push end of the assistance member so as to bias the push end of the assistance member. A contact device has a contact member, a switch plate and a connection plate, the contact member is movable between a contact position and an open position. The second face that faces the guide plate contacts the assistance member to restrict the assistance member from being moved to the second position. When the contact member is located at the open position, the contact member is separated from the assistance member so that the assistance member is movable between the first and second positions. The connection plate has a protrusion and the contact member has a notch which accommodates the protrusion so that the contact member is moved by the connection plate. When the switch plate is switched, the connection plate is moved and the contact member is moved between the opening position and the contact position to allocate the assistance member between the first position and the second position. By this movement of the contact member, nails of different thicknesses can be installed to the nailer.
However, there require at least the switch plate, the connection plate, the contact member and the assistance member to be cooperated with each other to achieve the purpose. The more parts are involved for this purpose, the higher manufacturing cost and high assembling time are required.
The present invention intends to provide a nail guiding device for nailers to improve the shortcomings of the existed nail guiding devices.